Today's programmable digital hearing device are usually programmed using a fitting system comprising a personal computer and a dedicated fitting system running on the computer. The programming is usually carried out by a hearing device professional such as an audiologist at his office. It is also possible to provide that the hearing device user carries out some or all of the programming of his hearing device. Considering the usually high number of programmable parameters, it is conceivable that it can happen that after adjusting a number of parameters, the so-achieved result is worse than what one had before. In such a case, it is desirable to be able to have access to parameter settings which produce a better hearing sensation than the current parameter settings.
In US 2008/0152176 A1, it is suggested to store a history of the most recent settings and to retrieve these in a step-by-step manner, e.g., by pressing and holding a button for corresponding number of times, which is practically like an undo function as known in standard computer software.